On My Own, KyoyaOotoriOC
by pansyandy
Summary: He was mine. I was his. So why did he go to her? I left. I don't need you anymore. KyoyaxOC/Keiko -COMPLETE-


I was going through some old files when I came across this one shot, which I wrote a long time ago so I decided to fix what mistakes I could find and post it.

Suou Tamaki is rather OOC, Kyoya Ootori probably is too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran if I did, I would be rich.

* * *

><p><strong>] - [On My Own] - [<strong>

**Kyoya Ootori: One Shot**

* * *

><p>Underneath every happy face there is a storm of chaos raging inside threatening to come out and reveal to the world your true weakness.<p>

"Honey you do know that you didn't have to come with me," my father stated glancing over at me from across the jet. "You could have stayed with your mother back in America…"

I could only scoff offended that he would even suggest that. Mother and I stopped getting along a while ago. Not since that one day that I ruined her perfect little plan for me- but did she honestly think that I wasn't hurt in all of this?

He shot me a woeful smile before returning his eyes back to the laptop that lay in his lap. His fingers typed away carelessly a frown every now and then gracing his face.

My gaze went back to the window, a gnarly scowl adorning my lips, as the view of the place I had once called home became clear. As we descended onto our private landing strip, it all began to come back like a true nightmare…

**X**

"Keiko, where are we going?" he continued to ask uncertainly as we sat in the limousine. His hand held onto mine, his face wore a hateful scowl, no doubt at the fact that he wore a blindfold.

I only laughed once again enjoying this to the fullest, "Don't worry Kyoya it's a surprise…"

He scoffed, "I hate surprises…"

My smile widened as we drew closer, "Well you'll love this one. Besides you trust me don't you?"

He sighed dramatically before smiling, "Of course I trust you…"

A grin graced my lips, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready…" he stated dully before I removed the blindfold and stood at his side. Before us was a green meadow filled with gorgeous flowers. It was like a garden that had been left on its own to grow wild and free into a Victorian beauty.

So we laid there within the jasmines and countless rows of daisies embraced within each other staring up at the darkened sky filled with stars.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

**X**

My father nudged my shoulder, "Sweetie the car is waiting for us…"

I nodded numbly and slid in after my father. "It is strange being back, don't you think?" he said lightly smiling.

My eyes trailed the familiar streets, "…yes it is." I turned back to face him with that same stoic and indifferent expression I had grown to perfect over the year, "Are we living in the same house?"

He nodded before going to answer his phone, "Ah it has been a long time Yoshio…"

I flinched at the name looking back at the sky, "Dad I want to walk for a bit, is that okay?" I asked softly not wanting his father to hear me.

My father blinked, drawing the phone away from him, "It looks like it's going to rain soon though?"

"I know but don't worry if I get caught in the rain I'll call Takashi and Mitsukuni," I stated calmly staring at the street signs, before he nodded.

Five minutes later as I continued to walk down the streets the rain poured down on the world. My coal hair stuck to my face, my clothes clung to my body and as I stood there getting pelted with rain all I could think about was that day. These streets were so familiar… I had once run past here…

**X**

"He went to Lobelia's Academy to meet up with Adachi Asuna," Suou Tamaki stated, a cruel grin on his face. "Kyouya can do much better than you…"

I stood there eyes wide, my whole body froze with disbelief. I would have much better preferred it if Suou just slapped me across the face instead. But before I could even think about hitting the ingrate myself Mitsukuni had already thrown him across the green lawn of Ouran Academy before turning to me, "Go."

"It's a lie. He wouldn't do that to me- to us," I muttered desperately as I continued to make my way there.

I ran past the ice cream place.

My legs hurt and my breathing was heavy but I was almost there.

_He wouldn't…_

The sky looked dark and the bright clouds had long gone away.

Turn right and run straight until the next light and then turn left…

I froze my eyes wide with tears, my knees felt weak, I tried to choke back the sob but I failed miserably. They broke apart. While she smirked over at me, he only stared at me wide-eyed with horror. As he took small steps toward me I could only back away.

"Keiko…" I shook my head furiously and the rain poured down on us all.

"I- I'm breaking it off…" and with that said I ran off, away from him, away from her, away from this pain itching to dig away at me. I don't know if he ran after me, I was too focused on not tripping over myself to even care.

**X**

"I'm breaking it off…" I whispered softly as I stood on the exact same spot before taking off down the street tears in my eyes.

I leaned against a light post slowly sinking down onto the floor. My knees were drawn to my chest, my head facing the crying sky.

"Excuse me are you okay?" the girls' voice asked from in front of me. She was a little shorter than me, short brown hair and innocent eyes- I shook my head carefully.

She smiled slightly, "Come on- I don't live that far away and from there we can figure this out together," she said kindly helping me up placing the umbrella between us.

I don't remember much after that only that she along with her father took me into their house and sheltered me- no they saved me from my meltdown. She became my first friend in my new beginning. It was a new beginning without having to rely on Kyoya Ootori.

That night I ended up falling asleep along with Haruhi in her room, my tears long dried out by then.

**X**

"Dad he cheated. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Take me to New York with you," I stated calmly three nights later in my father's study.

He gazed at me carefully before sighing, "Very well, go pack your things Keiko."

As the plane took off and ascended into the air leaving that horrible, wretched place behind I muttered softly, "I hate him…"

He smiled slightly, "No sweetie… you don't. Deep down you will always love him…"

I glanced back at my father before turning my attention back out the window; a scornful laugh escaped my lips, "Yes… I suppose…"

**X**

A scornful laugh escaped my lips the next morning as Haruhi and I lay in bed fully awake, but I could only continue to laugh, "Ootori Kyouya, you baka…"

It was my new beginning.

I didn't need him.

I could stand tall and proud on my own.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

**rate. review. favorite**

lots of love, andy


End file.
